


单行道

by meow7017



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kang Daniel - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: F/M, be, 非现实
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow7017/pseuds/meow7017





	单行道

 

 

 

  

零，

 

  
这是你最后一次回头。

 

视线中的砖红色建筑群正因为整夜大雨的洗涮而面貌崭新，你仔仔细细打量了它一番，眼睛努力记住的一片画面中，没有人在看向你，也没有人从楼间窗边探出头或露出一瞥身影来向你道别。

 

因转头的动作而伸展的手臂一端传来牵引，你知道，这股牵引的力道是在告诉你此刻必须迈开步伐了。

 

  
“走吧。”头顶传来男人低沉的催促。

 

于是那片砖红色开始徐徐缩小，最后缩在丛丛高楼后面，彻底看不见了。

 

你倏地想不起就在刚才令你不舍离去的原因。

 

是人，还是一段感情，此刻在你脑海中突然模糊了起来。

 

 

 

一，

 

  
母亲的再婚彻底粉碎了你和她维系紧张的感情。

 

你最初见到那个男人便闻到他从头到脚散发着不可靠的香水味，脸上无时不刻挂着温柔的笑容。

 

母亲不介意他的年龄，沉浸于他轻声细语的关切和挺拔的脊背。

 

只有你觉得他笑的时候像极了狡猾的狐狸，上挑的眉眼间全是千回百转的心事。

 

他叫黄旼泫，一个中途出现在你生命中的男人，一个你讨厌的男人。

 

你的继父。

 

所以直到母亲车祸去世那时你也不甚心痛。

 

这一切都是你在作啊，可以幸福地拥有这个男人，原来需要付出你这么高的代价。

 

你的几幢房子，还有存折里股市里大笔大笔的钱，还有从你身体里血肉里滚出来的忤逆的女儿，如今全归这个和咱们不相干的男人所有了。

 

我可真恨你。

 

葬礼上，你在心底声嘶力竭地骂那个安详躺在花床上的女人，表面沉稳，眼泪却止不住地顺着脸颊往下落。

 

黄旼炫就站在你身旁，以为你悲痛难忍，伸手轻拍你的肩膀。

 

看呀，他现在就开始宣示所有权了，从今往后你再也没法对我指手划脚，只剩这个男人是我的法定监护人了。

 

你屏蔽了他安抚中的手掌温热，继续对着已经冰冷的身体暗暗说道。

 

狐狸尾巴快露出来了吧。你心想。

 

抬头看向身侧的黄旼炫，他也感应到了视线看向你，抚在你背上的手僵了一瞬，没有多余的反应，只是露出了一个远低于标准弧度的微笑。

 

你除了觉得他愈发像一只狐狸，并不能再从那个生硬挤出的笑容中读出什么。

 

 

 

二，

 

  
“我们，要不要试试看？”少年的校服外套在风中抖出哗啦哗啦的响声，矫健的轮廓在单车上渐行渐远，只留下了声音还在校门口，钻进你耳朵不停打转。

 

试试看，和他交往。

 

你抱着一包准备拿回家的换季衣服，包上还躺着一袋少年“随手”丢下的花瓣便签纸，直愣愣立在校门口，直到清校铃声响完门卫催促住校生尽快离校，校门关合的轨道吱吱呀呀，你才提了提包裹离开已经间断生活了小半年的校园。

 

回到家你窝在床上辗转琢磨今天少年唐突的告白，腹诽住校实在少了太多浪漫。

 

暧昧关系中的少年少女不过是几张塞在桌斗里的纸条和几次课间蓄谋的捉弄，准备确定关系的人才会下定决心提出像送对方回家这样昭然若揭的心愿，并肩走着两个人的脸都红了，全靠老天时不时赏一阵风降降温，久而久之却不嫌热地牵了手。

 

尝惯了偷食糖果多么甜蜜的年轻人，根本不会把那个词说出口。

 

而住校的你，没有每天从学校到家那一段可以反复改写的空白片段，只能从每月两刊的言情小说里寻味那份黏腻的甜蜜。

 

所以放学时姜义建的告白才实实在在吓了你一跳。

 

他和你同班了初中三年，未来还有高中这三年。

 

可是在过去这三年里，你无心八卦校园里的风云人物，只是凭着同学间的流言对他才有一些了解：

 

家境好的小少爷，脾气好却打过不少次架，破过相又愈合能力极好地没了那些沾血的痕迹，直率的性格又相当讨人喜欢，啃书本也积极虚心，连老师都忍不下心来责罚他。

 

初中时只顾着厌恶黄旼炫的你，并没分出丝毫关注在陌生的姜义建身上。

 

升入高中的你终于说服黄旼泫住了校，没了剑拔弩张的课余生活，你才发现原来姜义建只凭中考后一个暑假就蹿高了不少，单眼皮的肿泡眼长开成好看的距离，迎着太阳眯眼的时候还能看见窄窄的内双。

 

只凭眼角的痣和笑容认出他来。

 

  
那是开学报道的第一天，他惊喜地发现和你依旧同班，少年打篮球锻炼出的胸膛撞过来，结实平坦的触感，你还没想好答复就慌乱地被他圈一个拥抱里，只有脸颊耳廓失控地升温，急促的呼吸彻底乱了分寸，生怕他听出你心脏剧烈的跳动。

 

但他肯定是听到了。

 

不然为什么他会挑着周六住校生离校的时机问你这样的话。

 

  
但凡出了校门，每个穿着肥大校服的少年少女都仿佛成了自由人，他毫无顾忌地骑着车冲到你面前，时髦而破格的粉色头发就像他丢在你包上的那叠花瓣，顺着风旋转离去，在你心里绕成一团粉红色漩涡。

 

你扬起头去找马路对面熟悉的黑色商务车，倒是先看到了黄旼炫站在车外，眼神紧紧锁着一个方向。

 

那个方向有车流穿梭不息的十字路口，有一家听说很好喝的奶茶店，还有一座不太有名的艺术学校。

 

但是这些都不重要，你心里再明白不过。

 

那个方向有一个闪烁不清的蓝白色校服揉成的点，在风中很快就消失了。

 

那是姜义建飞快消失留下的拖影。

 

他的一切痕迹，在你眼里变得突然不可磨灭起来。

 

 

 

三，

 

  
你不知道。

 

少年的恶劣从他正式拥有一件物品开始，心底就会不断涌出破坏她毁灭它的念头，即使表象依旧是爱不释手的，光洁的水面其实早已经冒出一层一层灰暗颓萎的气泡，盖住了原本那层，不知道是叫爱还是占有欲的东西。

 

你开始听到关于姜义建的风言。

 

有人说，昨天在放学路上看到姜义建和隔壁班花一起走；又有人说，他看到姜义建收班花送的抹茶巧克力了，一小盒日本牌子的挺贵那种；立马就又有人接话，诶？刚看见他把那一盒都给别人了。

 

你听了不少有的没的，却用不上你在心里面默默替他辩解：和隔壁班花一起走只是碰巧同路，收了巧克力是不想让人家丢面子，而又转送给别人是因为姜义建不爱吃巧克力只爱吃软糖。这些传言自己就已经兜成一个圈不解自破了。

 

他在你面前的时候又是完整的坦诚，双手抱成一个圈，把头一小半埋在这个圈里，再用差点埋在肥大的校服袖子里的眉眼看你，眼神时而是一面静谧的湖，时而是湍急的江河，反正是湿漉漉的眸子。你就溺在了他那双不算大的眼睛里，一股脑地。

 

十几岁的少女掉进恋爱的陷阱怎么可能理智，所以在你心里的姜义建体谅人，满分礼貌，又有自己的小脾气。

 

你笃定地定义他是完美的。

 

  
“你不要撒谎。”又是一个周日返校的黄昏，黄旼泫驱车送你到学校门口，跟你一起解着安全带下车，“如果有男生对你动手动脚，不告诉老师也至少告诉我。”

 

约定好和姜义建在校门对面奶茶店约会的你被揭穿了心思，青春期的少女只会心虚地用强硬的语调顶嘴，“告诉你了又怎么样？你能二十四小时保护我吗？”

 

一会儿还要驱车去参加会议的黄旼泫一身正装，此刻被你哽得做不出回应，只好像母鹰敛她的幼鸟一样用柔软的羽翼把你拨进他的怀抱里。

 

他声音蜷在喉咙里，低低沉沉的，“我不能，但我不想你受到任何伤害。”

 

 

 

四，

 

  
像情话里说的「我喜欢你，代表着你已经具备了可以随便伤害我的权利。」

 

十几岁正值青春期的射手座横冲直撞，从没琢磨过“珍惜”的真实意义。

 

  
是的，他真的开始破坏你了。

 

他问你“可以吗”肯定是想听到你的准许，他又说“看着我”肯定是打消你心里最后一丝迟疑。

 

你被他囚禁在肉身的牢笼里，没有余地。

 

此刻你正被他粗鲁地推到墙角亲吻，原本应该舌尖轻轻扫过上颚都成了过大的力气，光是一个亲吻就把你弄得疼痛不已，他毫无感知，依旧沉浸于纠缠你柔软的舌尖。

 

真的太残忍又太爽快了。

 

纯白的飞鸟落进无尽的沼泽里，不停地被粘稠的浆水吞噬下沉，它却以为是终于找到了归依，维系着最后一点端庄和矜持，把已经浸进泥淖的羽翼也梳理通顺，最后慢慢幸福地合上了眼。

 

是他教会你如何在凌晨逃出学校，如何抵达他的秘密基地——不过是学校附近的一个地下车库。

 

住校用不上几件私服外套，你特地挑了最柔软的羊绒开衫，不想他抚摸揉捏你的时候发出布料抖动太大的声音，实际也只是被他抵在车库粗糙的墙壁上，再在亲吻里被他轻松剥下，只剩一件单薄的衬衫在身上，一排纽扣也不起什么作用，只手撩拨通通溃败。

 

  
疼。只有疼。

 

故事里写的明明是如鱼得水，可你身体干涸得像一片未开掘的沙漠，他拖着长长的锨子，一点一点刨开坚硬的土壤，翻搅着让它变得蓬松柔软，却每动作一次都是在沙漠里划燃一路的火。

 

他可能也觉得疼，咬着牙摇摆腰胯试图缓解你身体绷得太紧的局面，可快感远远小于疼痛，像长着倒刺的戟扎进肉里，进退不得，谁都在流血。

 

可他最后还是射了，从你体内到大腿根留了蜿蜿蜒蜒的一道混着血丝的白浊。蔓延全身的痛感也跟着结束了，你从中清醒过来活动四肢，胡乱地在腿间摸了摸，只摸到了一手咸腥的湿黏。

 

他射在里面了。

 

  
姜义建依旧抱着你，赤裸着下身地抱着你，抱着从头到脚都被他剥得干净的你，在晚秋的夜里冷得打着抖。

 

你试图把他推开，从细长有力的十根手指开始一点一点从你肌肤上剥离，可他不作罢，无声的扭打又让他硬了起来。

 

“你疯了吗！会怀孕的！”  
“这次不会了。”

 

他轻而易举就把你托起来，像捧起一颗篮球那样简单，拨开并紧的大腿他就从臀后把裸露肌肤中唯一的热源挤了进来，有了些精液的润滑这次居然顺利了许多。

 

快活吗？你问自己。

 

一只小舟似的在海浪中颠簸摇晃，把一切包裹行当顺着风全都晃荡出去。

 

快活吗？你又问了一遍，更小声，却更坚定。

 

在做爱时脑海里依稀浮现黄旼泫失控的悲痛的脸，眼睛里带着怜惜也带着恨，你差一点笑出声来。

 

在回到学校寝室后发现内裤被血染了个透，下腹的抽痛告诉你泂泂热流正在涌出代你清洗刚刚被姜义建惹得一片狼藉的身体。

 

当然。你笑道。

 

这根青葱的稻草，带着甜蜜笑容的稻草，跟着你的自问自答也在心里轰然坍塌了。

 

 

 

五，

 

  
黄旼泫决定了送你出国的那天起，就做好了对你坦白一切的准备。

 

高三都不用再读，高二那年的暑假直接出国读一年预备，之后就再和国内的学校没有任何干系。

 

他带着遍体鳞伤缩成一团的小兽，在六月末坐上飞往加拿大的航班，他将有整整一个月的时间陪着她，用他臂膀和拥抱去温暖，细细抚平她身上的伤疤。

 

早晨他把她从踢乱的被窝里抱出来，给她挤好了牙膏用起泡网揉搓好了洗面奶，看她洗漱掉一夜噩梦留下的痕迹，做好精美的早餐，把裹了蛋液煎得金黄的吐司切成小块喂进她嘴里。

 

她会笑，会露出腼腆又别扭的表情，会用尖利的牙磨他的手臂，生气里暗藏爱意。

 

  
他固执地相信你会爱上他。

 

像由爱生恨似的，从恨中生出爱也同样简单。

 

  
这是一条单行道，从他驾驶着命运转进这条路口时，他就知道他已经失去了后悔的资格，只能走，一股脑地向前走，走到这条路的尽头给他一个结局才能终止。

 

不止他一个人，谁何尝不是在走单行道，心知肚明地，所有事都冲动地不留退路，朝着所谓南墙撞得头破血流。

 

  
他现在终于做到了24小时守在你身旁。

 

  
你还没睡醒，在他修长的怀抱里扭动身体，黄旼泫干脆拨着你的手臂让你揽住他脖子，膝盖夹着他的腰，单手拖着你稳稳地挂在他胸前，哼着首英文童谣去了厨房。

 

他捧着你轻轻摇晃，哼唱的歌缱绻又温柔，平底锅里的蛋液和黄油交融发出噼啪的细响，有节奏的，更像是安眠。他大手托着你臀瓣，向上牵引着不教你滑落，你把头埋在他颈窝里，闭上眼就是一个他身上沐浴液和黄油香气融合在一起的甜腻梦境。

 

如果早知道他的心事，从一开始就顺从他接受他并不会对你露出狡猾的一面，或许中间就不会有那些疼痛的事端，你只要把混着依恋和恨的眼泪对着母亲流尽了，任由他安慰你陪伴你，渐渐习惯这一切也就好了。

 

可你偏偏不，身体和内心受的伤即使痊愈也只是消除了表面可见的印记，如果重见旧物重逢旧人，那种深刻在体内的疼痛便又会复发。

 

  
不过，放宽心，你不会再遇见姜义建了。你安慰自己。

 

 

 

六，

 

  
那天你被黄旼泫堵在厕所门口，手里的垃圾袋还没系上，一团团使用过的卫生巾上只沾有些乳黄的淡渍，见不到一点血液氧化的暗红色。

 

他的视线沿着你抓着袋子的手往上直到脸颊，绕开垂下的几根碎发盯住你，“你没来例假？多长时间了？”

 

“要你管。”你一心想丢掉这些让你心慌的证据，却被他一把拦住。

 

力气如何也不敌一个被蒙骗而愤怒的成年男子，你被他一只手就死死拽住，另一只手径直拨开你攥着袋子的手，垃圾洒落一地。

 

他又从裤兜里掏出什么东西塞在你手里，纸盒包装蹭着皮肤簌簌地响。

 

是验孕棒。

 

他深呼了一口气，压下怒火，“那你买这种东西干什么？藏在床垫下面我就不会发现了是吗？”

 

你垂下头不敢接话。

 

上周你就觉得有异样了，生理期从那次约会之后一直没有来，又过了三十天依旧没有腰腹痛之类的预兆，你磨了姜义建一天才说服了他在上学路上帮你买一根验孕棒，直到昨天他才偷偷摸摸把这东西塞进你书包暗层。

 

没想到会这么快就被黄旼泫发现。

 

“你不是要测吗？”他不顾你挣扎直接将你拦腰抱起往洗手间去，托着你后背抵在他胸膛上，睡裙被提到了腰，内裤更是粗鲁地拽到了膝盖，双腿被他打开，“我帮你。”

 

他抱着你朝向马桶，用膝盖顶开盖子，稍稍蹲下身，让你像个婴儿一样做出被父母抱着小便的姿势。

 

验孕棒还在你手里没有拆封，在羞耻的动作中无处安放。

 

你几乎要哭出来。

 

这是第一次，如此袒露在他面前，即使他的视角可能并不能看到你私密的器官，但这样捧着你的姿势足够让你像浑身赤裸一般惧怕地颤抖。

 

眼泪斜斜淌进你嘴角，你张开嘴，想说些什么祈求的话，倒是先发出了一些湿漉漉的无力的水声。

 

“爸爸——”

 

你叫他。

 

“……爸爸……我错了……爸…爸爸……”

 

他托着你大腿的手抖了一下，你清晰感觉到了。

 

黄旼泫心软了，他确实心软了。这是你第一次叫他“爸爸”，他心底属于亲情的那一部分突然被你唤醒了，带动着整个胸腔发出了震耳发聩的轰鸣。

 

他缓缓把你放下，直到你双脚都安稳着地才收回手，无声地退到了门后。

 

“……对不起。”他合上门，在屋外低声说，“你自己……继续吧。”

 

  
你第二次叫他爸爸是在医院。

 

当着姜义建和他母亲的面，由护士和黄旼泫推着你的手术床走过。

 

那个时候一个小生命刚刚在你身体里被扼杀，你从没那样呼喊过，一部分是因为痛，一大部分是因为身体的本能。

 

那是一个属于你，属于姜义建的，你们两个人叛逆的果实。

 

你侧过脸看向黄旼泫，“爸爸，我想睡一会。”

 

他眼里框着心痛的泪，压下心里一切波澜，竭力控制得温柔地回应你。

 

“好，进了病房就睡一会。”

 

他说完抬头就是姜家的两张面孔，姜义建表现出的悲痛根本入不了他的眼，甚至不如姜母的表情更让人遗憾。

 

这是他的女儿。他用力瞪向姜义建。

 

他不容许任何人，在你的生命里留下不美好的印记。

 

 

 

七，

 

  
黄旼泫记得，那个女人车祸那天，也是像今天这样的天气。

 

雨后初晴，丰腴的云朵浮满了天，空气和墙壁都被洗濯干净了，放眼望去视觉神经得以解放。

 

黄旼泫为你办好了手续，宿舍里的行李已经早在几天前就被搬家公司运走，他拉着你站在校门口，示意你此刻应该向迎面的砖红色教学楼道别。

 

你不必再参加期末考试，六月底直接飞往加拿大，七月的休整之后开始预科课程，然后直接申请那里的大学。

 

空中的云飘得很快，偷走阳光又马上归还，以致视线中的校园时明时暗，你忍不住回头再望了一眼。

 

一切人与事物并无两样，在你即将离开的时候也不予送别，冷漠得让你想哭。

 

黄旼泫也揣着心事，彼此一路沉默着前进，直到坐进车里，他帮你系上安全带，才犹豫地张开双臂给了你一个拥抱。

 

“你还有我。”他音调很低。

 

这句话与其这样说，不如直接说“你只有我了”。你心里生出这样的回应又无力反驳。

 

  
直到你母亲婚礼才初见，执意住校渐渐疏远，因为姜义建产生变数，你逆来顺受承接的伤痛，黄旼泫为你制造了转机。一切的一切都意味着你们无法亲近又不可分割。

 

你是他决意走上这条单行道的唯一理由，正如老天为你们生命线的相交特意所为——

 

他在咖啡馆看到街道上的母女二人，被那个甩着马尾裙角飘扬的少女所吸引，出神地跟出去居然拾到你母亲的钱包。

 

后来他们相谈甚欢，直至结婚，在一个雨季的末尾，再普通不过的天气放晴的周末，黄旼泫趁你们母女加班补课只他一人的家里，像以前他满足他秘密的癖好时那样，拉上窗帘，去阳台上摘你潮湿未干的棉质内裤。

 

门这时开了，正对着阳台的方向，你母亲看到他远远地站在阴暗里，失措地松开了手里的皮包。

 

她一边嚷着“变态”和“我要带她走”一边重新跑回车库发动了车子，然后在抵达你们学校的前一个路口闯了一个黄灯，为了避开一辆摩托车直直撞上了路边的行道树。

 

你那时刚刚放学，还好奇地跟着同学跑去凑热闹，喊闹着拨开人群，却看见了站在血泊旁的黄旼泫。

 

那时正好遮住太阳的云被风拂开，你被突然的阳光刺痛眼睛，眼泪直直流了下来。

 

 

 

八，

 

  
预科班上课的第一天，也是黄旼泫休假的最后一天的早晨，你一夜安睡难得没有做噩梦，黄旼泫却意外地在切吐司干烤硬的四边时划伤了手指，你帮他贴着创口贴一边右眼皮突突直跳。

 

一切都在预示坏的事情正在到来。

 

他开车送你到校门口，吻了吻你额头告诉你他中午的飞机回国，行李都已经打包好放在了后备箱里。

 

“不要担心我。”你这样对他说。

 

  
教室里只零星坐了几个同学，但在异国他乡进入了只有黄种人的空间也让你安心了不少。

 

有人向你搭讪，满脸期待地等你说出你的国籍。

 

门又开了，你顾着和新朋友聊天没有回头，但脚步渐渐放大像是在向你靠近，直到连正和你侃侃而谈的女生都被吸引去了目光，你才顺着她看的方向扭过头去。

 

  
是你再熟悉不过的一张脸。

 

  
姜义建。

 

  
回忆的抽屉被骤然掀翻，铺天盖地关于他的记忆，一瞬间全都在脑海涌现。

 

按着你们从初识到分崩离析的时间线，一切好的、坏的故事——

 

一时间全都冲向了你。

 

 

完。


End file.
